The present invention relates to a roofing slab with roof lead-through in the form of a pipe of adjustable inclination which extends from the bottom of the roofing slab dimensioned passage hole in the region of the vertex of a dome having a cupola-shaped top. Furthermore, there is associated with the pipe a hood part of corresponding shape, a resting of the hood part on the dome being secured by urging the pipe towards the roofing slab in a region of the lower part of the roofing slab.
A roofing slab of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 83 16 888.
In view of the different purpose of use of such roof lead-throughs, for instance for stove exhaust hoods, for venting and even for the passage of antennas, there is a considerable diversity in shape, even for parts which, based on their function, would not have to be included in the variation. Storage and shipment are correspondingly expensive.